arther live forever
by Arthur 2014 2
Summary: arther is old man and he learn he cant die
1. Chapter 1

it is 75 years later and arther and them are elderly now. arther is married to francine. brain has just passed away from heart attack and everyone go to funeral. arther go get his heart checked out for safety. he find out he cant die. see what happen. we start at arther and francine house.

francine: arther

arther: what

francine: remember our old friend the brain

arther: yes i do. i havent seen him since he graduated high school at age 10 when we were all in 4th or 5th grade. we should get together with him

francine: well hes dead

arther: what

francine: heart attack

arther: thats a shame

arther and francine go to funeral. they see everyone from there old mr ratburn 3rd grade class. everyone very sad brain has passed. bink walk up to arther.

bink: arther is that you

arther: bink!

bink: i havent seen you in 65 years

arther: you dropped out of high school

bink: yeah i was street bum

arther: im married to francine

bink: no kidding. i am alone. ive never had significant other. i may be asexual.

arther: okay

funeral end and francine concerned about arther.

francine: arther you seem upset

arther: if brain had heart attack maybe i could to

francine: go see dr then

arther: okay

arther go to local dr who run tests on him.

dr: hello

arther: hello

dr: hey

arther: what

dr: youre heart is perfect

arther: thats good

dr: you dont get it

arther: what

dr: youre heart cant stop

arther: huh

dr: you will live forever

arther: i cant die?

dr: no

arther: this is g7 news!

dr: i think its the g12 now

arther: thank you dr

dr: i love my job

next chapter arther gose home and tell francine the good news. stay tuned. will update again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

arther tell francine about how he cant die. francine not happy to here news. bustar end up in hospital so arther and francine rush over. see what happen.

arther: honey you wont believe this

francine: what is it is youre heart okay

arther: it cant stop beating

francine: okay

arther: i cant pass away. im gonna live forever

francine: is this good news

arther: of course

francine: no i dont like it

arther: why not

francine: because im gonna die sometimes but you will keeping living and move on

arther: oh

phone ring and arther pick up.

dr: hello

arther: hi ho

dr: is this arther reed

arther: yes

dr: bustar hit by bus

arther: no

arther and francine rush to hospital and see dr.

dr: hello

arther: is bustar ok

dr: no not at all

arther: what

dr: he is dead

arther: oh my god no

dr: you will live forever arther

arther: i no

dr: you must deal with all of youre friends dying first

arther: oh

dr: the grief will eat you alive and you will be all alone once they all die out

arther: this is not good news

dr: good point

arther and francine go home in tears because best friend bustar has passed away. arther must deal with all his friends dying with the inevitability he will be all alone one day. next chapter arther and francine go to muffy mansion. will update again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

arther and francine visit muffy to tell her bustar dead. muffy is bustar exwife. muffy tell arther deep secret about bustar. then bailey jr show up and stab muffy. we start at arther and francine home.

arther: we should break the news about bustar to muffy

francine: yeah

arther and francine go to muffy mansion on the hill. they get in car and drive to linden town outside of elwood city. their children playing on road that leads to muffy mansion on the hill. they get to steel gates of mansion and muffy let them in.

muffy: francine and arther to what do i owe the pleasure

arther: bustar has gone

muffy: gone wear

arther: heaven

muffy: bustar is dead?

francine: yes

muffy: i dont think he went to heaven

arther: why not bustar was g12 man

muffy: we divorced because bustar was gay man

francine: why that make him go to hell. these are tolerant times.

muffy: i am spoiled rich girl tho

bailey jr walk in.

bailey jr: need anything

muffy: give us bean feast

bailey jr: i will right the wrongs you hath brought upon my family

bailey jr pull out knife and stab muffy. arther tackle him and then police and paramedics show up. police arrest bailey jr. dr pronounce muffy dead on scene.

dr: shes dead

francine: why do you have to always be bearer of bad news

dr: i love my job

arther: you love pronouncing people dead and crushing my very soul?

dr: i also give circumcisions. in fact i did youres arther when you were born

francine: you did a g12 job on that honestly

dr: thank you for the compliment

francine and arther leave in car heartbroken and crying more then ever before.

arther: this is worst day ever

francine: how can we go on?

arther: i think we need a goodnight rest

arther and francine go home and go to sleep but cry all night. next chapter more old friends will pass away and arther will get more depressed.


	4. Chapter 4

arther and francine read the newspaper and discover more tragedies in the obituary section. arther become ever more depressed. then arther go to dw for comfort but it only gets sadder then. see what happen. we start as arther and francine wake up in morning.

arther: good morning sweetie

francine: bad morning

arther: we cried all night long

francine: can you blame us

arther: weve lost 3 old friends in a day

francine: at least you will live forever

arther: that was sarcasm wasnt it

francine: yes

francine storm away and arther get out of bed. he go outside and pick up paper. he go back inside and read paper. he get to obituary section.

arther: francine

francine: what im still mad at you

arther: *crying*

francine: what happened

arther: obituary section

francine: dont tell me others have gone to

arther: im afraid so

francine: who

arther: it says prunella, sue ellen, jenna, bink, and tibble twins.

francine: to bad

arther: i need comfort

francine: go see youre sister dw

arther: okay

arther visit dw house. she is married to james.

dw: arther whats wrong

arther: all my old friends are dying and im really sad

dw: do you need hug

arther: yes i do

dw hug arther but then fire break out in building. arther and dw run but james trip and hurt leg.

james: go on without me save yourselves

dw: no i love you id rather perish with you then go on without you

arther: im happy to be with you guys hear at the end of everything

fire engulf all three and next thing arther knows he is awake in hospital.

dr: you where in fire

arther: i didnt die

dr: you cant die remember?

arther: why do i have burns everywear

dr: you where in surgery after we saved you from fire

arther: why would i need surgery if i cant die

dr: youre sister and brother in law are gone from the fire though

arther: no

arther become more and more depressed. next chapter francine visit arther in hospital and they go for a drive. see what happen.


	5. Chapter 5

francine visit arther in hospital. they are both sad because of recent events. they decide to go for final drive together. see what happen.

francine: im visiting you arther

arther: i cant go on like this

francine: me neither

arther: this is all to sad for me

francine: i feel you

arther: how can i live forever with this grief

francine: you cant

arther: lets go for a drive

arther leave hospital bed but dr try to stop him.

dr: you cant leave now

arther: why

dr: your not healed

arther: why dose it matter if im gonna live forever

dr: were are you going

arther: on a drive around elwood city

dr: have a nice trip

arther and francine get in car and drive to elwood city bridge.

francine: this is the end isnt it honey

arther: yes

francine: im sorry i was infertile and couldnt have any kids

arther: its okay

francine: i love you

arther: i love you to

arther and francine kiss as car fly off bridge into the rocky water below. next chapter will be last. stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6 last chapter

arther wake up in hospital again and have final talk with dr about his condition. dr make shocking revelation. see what happen. arther wake up in same hospital bed from before.

arther: this is unbelievable

dr: you are not dead

arther: is francine gone

dr: yes she is

arther: i just want to be with all my friends again

dr: i can arrange that

arther: how

dr: its easy

arther: i thought i will live forever

dr: yes it is true

arther: i dont want to tho

dr: why wouldnt you

arther: all my friends are dead

dr: not all of them

arther: what do you mean

dr: i have a confession

arther: what

dr: you wont live forever

arther: what

dr: i lied to you

arther: so am i normal

dr: yes. you almost died in fire and car crash but we saved you like we would anyone else.

arther: why would you lie to me

dr: because it was funny joke!

door to room open and in run francine bustar muffy dw james prunella sue ellen jenna bink and tibble twins.

arther: you are all alive

everyone: surprise!

arther: i dont understand

dr: why

arther: is brain still dead

dr: no

arther: wear is he then

dr: right in front of you

arther: you are brain?!

dr: yes i am. what a great prank

everyone laugh until evil corrupt capitol bomb hospital and everyone actually perish.

the end


End file.
